


What's in a Name?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Names, Exes Ruining the Fun, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Turns out, picking names might be harder than Steve thought.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 25
Kudos: 134
Collections: Team Fluff





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> For Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Prompt: Tony's Evil Exes (angst)

“Whatcha working on there, Cap?”

Steve sat the dining table, tablet in hand, looking over the list he’d made. Tony’s arm slid around his shoulder and onto his chest. He pulled him in for a hug, placing a kiss in his hair, and Steve let himself lean back in Tony’s hold.

“Working on that list of names we need to finalize,” Steve told him.

“How’s it coming along?” Tony asked, as he took the chair besides him, leaving his arm draped over his shoulders.

Steve slid the tablet towards Tony, letting him see for himself. He read along as Tony scrolled through the list. He reached up to weave his fingers with the ones resting on his shoulder without even thinking. Tony’s head lulled to the side, resting on Steve’s shoulder, and he couldn’t resist placing his own lips to Tony’s hair, returning the earlier gesture from his partner.

If any of their team members were to walk in now, Steve had no doubt they’d get many comments over how disgustingly sappy they were, as Clint always said.

“Just watching you two gives me cavities,” he’d once told Steve, which Tony had had to explain to him.

“Will you stop it, they’re happy! Let them be, grumpy old man,” Natasha had retorted.

And Steve was happy. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy his whole life, really. So he took every chance he got to wrap Tony in his arms, get him as close as possible, kiss him passionately, or just bring him coffee. Anything to show him just how much he meant to him, and have an excuse to get him close in the process.

“Mind if I-“ Tony waved at the list in front of him, Steve telling him to go for it. He expected Tony to start adding to it, but instead, he started striking through names.

“What are you doing?” Steve questioned after the tenth name Tony had crossed out. “Is my list that bad?”

“No, it’s really good. Great list, really. Just… a lot of these names bring back not so great memories, that’s all.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tony sighed quietly. “Most of these remind me of some of my exes. Not all of them, some are high school bullies too, or just plain assholes.”

“Oh,” Steve stammered. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Tony soothed before letting out a chuckle. “How can I expect you to keep track of all my exes? Not your fault that Maya ended up being a two-timing bitch who tried to get me and Pepper killed. Or that a guy named Noah was the bane of my existence at MIT. Did I ever tell you about him?” Steve shook his head. “Oh man. Rhodey hated him more than I did. Noah Fence. Such an asshole!”

Steve took the tablet and turned off the screen, setting it further down the table. “We don’t need to look at that now.” He kissed Tony’s forehead. “This is supposed to be fun, not make you upset.”

Tony smiled up at Steve. “I’m not upset, don’t worry. I love how excited you are about this, and it cancels out seeing names that might bring back not so great memories.”

Steve brought his lips to Tony’s, the taste of coffee and something sweet lingering on his tongue and making him smile when he finally pulled back. “I can’t wait to expand our family, Tony.”

“Me too,” Tony sighed happily. “How has it been seven months already since we decided to do this thing?”

“I remember. Feels like it was yesterday,” Steve reminisced. “How about we forget about the baby names list for now, go get lunch? We haven’t had a lunch-date in a while.”

“I’d like that. Gimme ten to go get changed?” Steve nodded. Tony kissed him quickly before extricating himself from their embrace and rushing towards their room.

Steve couldn’t help the fond smile he had following Tony’s form walking towards the stairs leading to their room. They’d built a team here. A life. A home. And soon, there’d be even more excitement in their life. Steve couldn’t think of a better place or person to do it all with.

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently on a superfamily / baby kick lately. Sorry!!


End file.
